What She missed
by xXMAKOTOkyuuXx
Summary: Makoto Oono has been held captive in a Team Rocket laboratory for ten years now. When she and her Luxray finally escape and meet a strange boy, what will happen? Failed summery - AU, PokeMorphs & Team Rocket. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Reshiram's Escape

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. :3 The first chapter is in the main female character's POV, but the rest are in complete third person.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, though I wish I did… All the characters used in here are either random NPCs or are character I made up with friends on a Pokemon roleplay I am on.**

_**~MAKOTO'S POV~**_

"_M-mama! Pa-papa!" The sound of screeching tires filled the air, along with the screams and cries of terror. Two figures laid limp on the cold cement road, limbs twisted in unnatural ways. Dark red pools of blood surrounded them, growing larger as each second passed. Off to the side was a large truck, the once-white paint now stained crimson with blood, tipped over onto its side, showing the large dent from the impact in the front. _

_They were gone. Mother and Father were gone, forever this time. I was alone and so scared… All I could do was stand there, hands clinging to the sides of the pale blue dress I was wearing, knuckles turning white from my tight grip. Green eyes wide in disbelief, tears staining my face, and blond hair clinging to the sides of my face, damp from the rain that started falling from the sky only moments before the event. "Why…?"_

There it was again, the only memory of my past that now haunts me in my dreams. I slowly opened my eyelids only enough to see what was going on around me, even if my vision was limited by this. From inside the large glass tube I was in, everything seemed to be colored a pale green. Then again, this was because of the liquid that filled the tube was light green.

Men and women in white lab coats scurried around the room, scribbling on papers, pressing buttons on machines, and talking in hushed tones to each other. The room we were in was completely white, except for the flashing buttons and screens on the machines. The only other color was the grey uniforms with large red R's on them. Those in uniforms were standing guard at each door, not allowing anyone in or out without an ID and a good reason.

'_Team Rocket? Oh, right. They are my captors…'_

Why was I in the tube? It was simple. Ten years ago, my parents died on my fourth birthday. With no where to go at that point, I was wandering the streets. No one cared to even go that weird grown-up thing where they spoke in high-pitched voices towards a little kid. Everyone just went on with their lives.

Only one person actually stopped to take another look. That was Professor Krue, the head of Team Rocket's scientists. He had put on a kind face, one that easily fooled me into accepting his offer. Hey, as long as there was a roof over my head and food to eat, I would accept anything at that point in time. The only problem was that he took me to my current location-a hidden Team Rocket laboratory.

I was instantly stuck into a tube like the one I am in now. They even stuck a long needle in my arm, sending some white liquid into my body. I was stuck in _that _tube for a few weeks. The liquid slowly altered my body until I had Pokemon features! My blond hair bleached itself white, and my chocolate-colored eyes turned into a light shade of blue.

It was only years later that they finally told me that I had _Reshiram_ DNA inside my body. How they were able to get the DNA of a Legendary Pokemon, the world may never know.

So, back to the present. Upon noticing that I had woken up, scientists were instantly swarming me. They sounded like a swarm of Beedrill instead of speaking like normal humans. I'll never understand scientists…

Thankfully, the Beedrill-like noise died down as they drained the green liquid from the tube, allowing me to step out. Most would probably collapse from floating in whatever that liquid was called for… I think I was in that tube for a week this time? Well, at least that test was shorter than most. Anyways, my legs were use to floating in liquid for long periods of time and then finally getting back on solid ground. I was quickly escorted back to my room. The room I had been living in for the past ten years was completely white-the bed, the walls, the floor, everything. The only other color was the large bundle of dark gray and blue curled up in the corner.

Once the door closed behind me, the bundle of fur was up in an instant, tackling me to the ground. "I'm fine, Tryphe! They didn't do anything to me. It was just a few tests, like always, remember?" The large lion-like Pokemon narrowed her eyes at the word _tests_. We both knew that there was more to the word. I was now a Reshiram Pokemorph from those 'tests,' while the Luxray was now able to speak every language known to man and Pokemon.

"You should really be more careful." The lion-like creature's yellow star-tipped tail twitched irritably near the ground. "I fear for your safety. Arceus knows what they plan to do with you!" The Luxray's dark fur prickled at the possible outcomes.

I laughed at this. "Tryphe, you sound like my…" A pause. Oh, how I loathed saying the word that would have came next… The electric-type instantly sensed my discomfort and tried to help by nuzzling me. Another laugh, this time one with a hint of sadness.

Days went by, and I could tell that Tryphe was planning something. The large lion-like Pokemon kept pacing back and forth, muttering in her native tongue. I, of course, could understand her quite well. When the scientists ask what she was saying, I just replied with something on the lines of food.

Another few days went by. It was nighttime now, and the Luxray was ready to put her plan into action. One of the night guards always made his round at midnight. When the fool opened the metal door to my room, Tryphe sprung into action, paralyzing the adult with a powerful _thunder fang_.

The electric-type then pulled me out of the room that was my prison for ten long years. Getting out of the laboratory at night was surprisingly easy. All we-well, Typhe-had to do was knock out three other guards before we were out of the building. Everyone else must have gone home that night…

"What now-" I wasn't even able to finish. The Luxray sent off a large, powerful _thunder_ at the building, causing it to explode. Light blue eyes widening in horror, Typhe had to drag me away from the sight. It seems that the explosion had knocked me onto my back, thus making it easy for the lion-like creature to drag me.

With the fading scene of the building blown to bits (which destroyed all of Team Rocket's research from experimenting on Tryphe and I), I was finally able to stand again. Gulping, I let out a few squeaky words, my voice trembling. "Wh-where to n-now?"

The Luxray didn't reply right away, as if thinking it over first. "_Wherever the wind takes us, I guess_…"


	2. Meeting Darkrai

**Wewt~! The second chapter is up. I'm getting these done pretty fast from having a blizzard. X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, though I wish I did. 3;**

They had been walking for what seemed like weeks, even though it was only four days. As each day passed, it was clear that a harsh winter was fast approaching. Grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the only source of light. The temperature was dropping quickly, leaving the pair with steam as breath. The grass, much to the young girl's horror, was already dried up and brown. She had hoped to see the soft green grass and trees with green leaves and fruit from her childhood, but everything was dead.

Makoto tried her best not to let the unknown season get her down; however, no matter how much she tried, the tears she had held captive inside just didn't help. The girl reached up to her now-damp face, wiping away some of the tears. They should have just stayed in the laboratory. There, they were safe, warm, and actually had food.

The Luxray leading her to Arceus knows where stopped, turning around to look up at the once-human girl. "Makoto, don't cry…" Red and yellow eyes pleading, the lion-like being sat down, still staring up at the girl.

Sniffling, Makoto was only able to get out a few words, her voice trembling. "B-but, they won't… They won't stop…" Wiping away some more tears, the white haired girl kneeled down, wrapping her arms around the Luxray. At least she had a warm partner Pokemon with her. If she didn't have Tryphe, she would have never made it through the long ten years she had been in that white prison.

A loud rumbling could be heard off in the distance. The large lion-like Pokemon instantly slipped out of the PokeMorph's grip, taking a protective stance in front of the girl. A low growl rumbled in the electric-type's throat as her red and yellow eyes glared off in the direction the noise came from. "_Stay back_."

Above the bare trees, a grey and black helicopter with a large red R painting on both sides came into view. Team Rocket? Seriously, it took them four days to track them down? They had been walking, for Arceus' sake! This just goes to show how much of a failure their grunts were.

Speaking of grunts, six of them were already lowering themselves to the ground, tossing up a couple of Pokeballs to let out their Pokemon.

Makoto whimpered at which Pokemon they decided to use. All of their choices had a type advantage against Tryphe: Nidoking, Hippowdon, Marowak, Sandslash, Drilbur, and Garchomp. How were they going to get out of this?

The Luxray, however, didn't seemed phased by this. Dark gray and blue fur puffed out to make her look larger, the electric-type's face darkened while she used _Scary Face_.

Team Rocket's Pokemon, however, only cringed before charging off towards them. Though it was hard to hear, one of the grunts yelled out "Don't kill the girl!" She doubted they heard him.

Just like when she was four, the girl was only able to sit there, light blue eyes wide, as the large Pokemon come towards them. Makoto buried her face in her arms, closing her eyes tightly on instinct. '_Mother, Father, help!_'

As if her late parents had answered her silent prayer, the temperature instantly dropped, and the cries of the grunts' Pokemon flowed through the air. Makoto didn't dare look, but she could tell that someone had used _Blizzard_.

Back on the scene of the battle, a lone figure had just half-defeated the ground-types with just one move. The only thing that was off was that this seemingly human boy had just used a Pokemon Move! With a look of pure determination, the spiky-haired boy lifted out his hands. A large black swirling aura-like hole formed around the weakened ground-types, putting them to sleep within a matter of milliseconds. The boy's blue eyes then flashed red as a shadow-like version of himself flew off towards Team Rocket's Pokemon, sucking up the rest of their energy.

The grunts quickly recall their Pokemon, bolting off to the helicopter. Once the Rocket grunts were inside, the unknown boy put his hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. He then crouched and spun around while holding out one of his hands, making the orb float over to the end of the hand. Finally, he fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb. The pulse shot out towards the helicopter, which was trying to flee. Two of the airborne vehicle's blades were then torn to bits, thus causing the helicopter to crash-land far away from the three.

The Luxray, who had been watching the 'battle', just stared at the odd boy. Her dark fur finally smoothed itself out as she shook her pelt, clearing the confusion that crept up on her as the boy easily defeated six Pokemon, all at once. Tryphe then turned towards the white haired girl, who was still not wanting to look up.

The spiky-haired boy watched from afar in silence, surveying the odd pair. Why had Team Rocket targeted _them_, of all people? Sure, they didn't look like your average trainer and Pokemon. Heck, the girl probably didn't even know the first thing about battle, seeing how all she did was cower in terror. Why did such a weak girl as herself have a strong Luxray? '_Must have been a gift from her parents…_'

The boy was about to turn and leave when he heard the electric-type _speak_ in the _human_ language.

"_Come on, Makoto! You can open your eyes now. The Rocket grunts are gone_."

Dark blue eyes watching with a newfound interest, the spiky-haired boy began making his way to the pair, his steps quick yet quiet. He reached the electric-type and white haired girl within a single minute. Crouching down, he finally spoke, even though no one could see his mouth moving from the large turtleneck part of his short-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, kid. You're '_mother_' told you to open your eyes." He kept his voice cold as spoke, smirking inwardly when the girl flinched at the word 'mother'.

Tryphe growled when the strange boy was suddenly beside her. What was with this human? He already scared off-and probably killed or injured-the Rocket grunts, so why was he still here?

Said 'human' paid no attention to the lion-like electric-type. Instead, he kept trying to get the white haired girl to look up. His method was poking her head, which, surprisingly, was effective.

At first, Makoto didn't budge; however, the boy was persistent. She soon gave in and slowly lifted her head, light blue eyes round as she stared up at the spiky-haired boy and Luxray.

"_Darkrai_…"

The boy looked a bit taken aback, not knowing how to respond. How did she figure out just by looking at him? Yes, folks, if you hadn't figured out by the _Dark Void_ move he used earlier, he is a Darkrai PokeMorph. The only thing that was a bit off about him was that he looked completely normal. Not even a Pokemon could tell he had the DNA of Darkrai flowing inside him. The only 'human' who ever could was _her_…

"How… How did you-" He wasn't able to finish, for Makoto interrupted him.

"Your aura-it's the same as a Darkrai's." The white haired girl was still trembling, but most of the shock from the battle she pretty much missed was gone. She was now just cold.

Said Darkrai PokeMorph narrowed his eyes slightly, but he try to pry into how she knew anymore. Instead, he asked a simple question. "What is your name, and where are you from?"

The Reshiram PokeMorph bit her lip, hesitating, before answering. "I-I am Makoto Oono, and th-this Tryphe." She nodded her head in the Luxray's direction. Tryphe didn't seem to fond of meeting the Darkrai PokeMorph, but she didn't try to shoo the boy away, seeing how seeing more of her kind was a good experience for Makoto. This time, the Luxray decided to speak up.

"We do not the exact location, but we are from the Team Rocket laboratory, which I kind of destroyed, off that way." She flicked her tail in the direction that they had been walking from for the past four days.

The boy's curiosity on the pair increased at the mention of the Team Rocket laboratory. That would explain the Luxray's ability to speak the human language. However, why was the girl there? "I'm Trinity Vanheart." Trinity stood up, extending out a hand to help the girl up. Makoto gladly took the offered hand in order to stand. "Mind if I ask why _you_ were at the Team Rocket laboratory, Makoto?"

Again, the white haired girl hesitated before she answered. She could surely trust the other PokeMorph, right? He had a Darkrai's DNA, and, from what she could remember from peeking into the scientists' data late at night, a Darkrai was very loyal when it came to know someone. She didn't know if he'd be loyal to her or not, but she might as well tell him.

"W-well… I was there for t-ten years because of their experiments. I-I have Reshiram DNA…" The female PokeMorph was shaking even more now, both from the cold and from worrying how Trinity would react.

All her worries were for nothing. The spiky orange haired boy just simply stared at her for a few moment, seeming to study her. Running his left hand through his hair, the boy sighed.

"We might as well get you out of the cold. You look as though you haven't eaten in weeks. Seriously, what did they feed you in the lab?"

Trinity reached out, grabbing one of the girl's wrists, much to Tryphe's displeasure, and began leading her into the woods that he appeared from when fighting the Rocket grunts. The Luxray narrowed her eyes, stalking after the two PokeMorphs. She didn't trust the Darkrai PokeMorph just yet, so it was best to keep her guard up around him.


End file.
